L o u d & R e a l
by Litte H i k a r i
Summary: "La entrenadora nos recomendó que viniéramos y nos divirtiéramos."   "En realidad se lo dijo a Tezuka."


One shot.

Título: If we ever meet again.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

Este one shot es un anexo del fic LoveGames, también escrito por mi persona, con la presente, tan sólo profundizo en el pasado de Atobe Keigo, específicamente profundizo su pasado con Tezuka Kunimitsu, ya que pienso que de esta manera se podrán entender ambos puntos de vista, y lo más importante, que tipo de relación tenían.

Es un complemento del fic LoveGames, más no lo altera de ninguna forma.

El one shot está ubicado cronológicamente en los torneos de Kantou, para cuando los superiores estaban en el segundo año de chūgakkō (escuela media.)

"ABC" Diálogo.

_"ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

**"Partido de sencillos uno Hyotei-Seigaku en cancha E, partido de sencillos uno Hyotei-Seigaku en cancha E."**

Al terminar de escucharse la voz por las bocinas una gran conmoción se hizo presente a los alrededores de dicha cancha, tal era que la podían escuchar participantes en otras canchas a lo lejos.

Era una gran multitud, varios jóvenes aglomerados en expectativa y curiosidad, la gran mayoría portaban chaquetas azul iceberg con blanco y detalles negros en combinación con pantalones deportivos azul real.

¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! Aclamaban sin cesar.

Sin embargo, en las bancas del equipo contrario, se encontraba un enigmático joven enfriándose.

Con tan sólo 14 años y 1,70 metros de altura (1), de alargada musculatura y complexión delgada, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, sus cabellos pardos con imperceptibles destellos dorados, serenos y pequeños ojos pardos enmarcados por pequeñas y sofisticadas gafas, el joven posee facciones atractivas sin embargo su inquebrantable expresión madura llega a ser intimidante.

¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI!

Su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente, al parecer no era amante del ruido.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados, se secó la frente con una toalla, para después tomar agua, no estaba cansado, en realidad el calentamiento previo con Inui le había causado más desgaste de energía que el partido en sí, pero…

…comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su bolso, ignorando con molesta insistencia el leve cosquilleo en su codo izquierdo.

Sus serias facciones se agravaron. Había jugado el partido entero con su brazo derecho, había calculado meticulosamente todo remate, saque, volea y contra-ataque, de manera que su codo izquierdo se mantuviera lo más inalterado posible… y aún así.

Húmedas hebras castañas se ciñeron.

_"Cada partido todo se complica Yamato-senpai."_

Ese partido era para terminarlo en 20 minutos, el capitán de Hyotei tenía una pésima técnica y decadente velocidad, y aún así necesito de 35 minutos para ganar, los espasmos al nivel de su codo se llevaban toda su concentración.

"¿Todo bien Tezuka?" Algo precipitado dirigió su vista al procedente de la voz, encontrándose con ojos verdes.

Era Oishi Shuuichirou, detallando mejor, estaba acompañado por Sadaharu Inui y Fuji Syusuke, junto con él, los cuatro eran los menores miembros, Oishi e Inui calificaron entre los titulares este año.

"… ¿Tezuka?"

Recordando momentáneamente que le había dicho el ojiverde respondió escuetamente.

"Estoy bien." Su tono indicaba que la **conversación **daba por terminada.

Giró su vista de nuevo a la cancha, el partido iba a comenzar en cualquier momento, y era el decisivo.

"Creo que está bien Oishi." Pudo escuchar la suave voz de Fuji a lo lejos.

"Por si aún tienes dudas, podemos darle de mi jugo, he estado probando con un ingrediente nuevo." Sin poderlo evitar, miró de reojo a los tres.

"¡No creo que eso sea lo que necesite!" Se apresuró a mencionar Oishi.

"Yo no lo necesito, pero quisiera probar." Observando detenidamente la serena sonrisa en el apacible rostro, decidió que la conversación no era de su interés.

**"Participantes de partido de sencillos uno Hyotei-Seigaku presentarse en cancha E, participantes de partido de sencillos uno Hyotei-Seigaku presentarse en cancha E."**

Algo extrañado observó la cancha, en ella estaba su capitán, bastante confiado, junto al árbitro el cual cada tres segundos miraba su reloj.

¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI!

Pudo percibir como la autosuficiencia de su capitán se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño, no era admirador de la intimidación.

"A veces quisiera estar entre las gradas, animando." La suave voz de Fuji se percibió a su lado.

"…"

"¿Contra quién jugará nuestro capitán, Inui?" Preguntó Oishi a lo lejos.

"Atobe Keigo, estudiante de segundo año."

"¿No tienes más información?" La extrañeza en la voz de Oishi era comprensible.

"No, el entrenador Sakaki Tarou no permite que se filtre información, sobretodo de los titulares." Se notaba un tinte de frustración en la voz del recolector de datos.

"Pero no puede evitar que otros evalúen a sus jugadores en los partidos." Razonó Fuji.

"Atobe Keigo nunca ha jugado un partido en un torneo, desde que empezó como titular en su primer año siempre ha estado en sencillos uno, y nunca se le ha presentado la oportunidad de jugar, nunca fue necesario."

"¡¿Desde primer año ha estado en sencillos uno?!" Oishi estaba sorprendido.

"¿Y no tienes información de cuando estaba en primaria?" Pregunta Fuji con gran interés.

"No, especulo que estudió en el extranjero, ya que no hay records con su nombre en ninguna escuela, es comprensible, después de todo es hijo de Akihiro Atobe."

"… ¿Te refieres al presidente del Banco Nacional de Japón?" Por lo que escuchaba Oishi se iba a quedar sin aire en cualquier momento.

"Es comprensible el porqué no puedes conseguir información de él, personas con tal perfil deben tener una seguridad impenetrable."

"Si, pero hoy recolectaré todos los datos posibles."

Por la risa nerviosa de Oishi, pudo predecir que Inui estaba comportándose como un maniático de nuevo.

"¿Qué opinas de Atobe Keigo, Tezuka?" De nuevo, la voz y cercanía de Fuji lo turbaban.

Antes de poder responder…

¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI!

Por inercia dirigió su mirada a una figura que entraba a la cancha, para luego centrarse en ella.

La figura correspondía a la de un joven, de tez clara y pálida, de cabello negro azulado que producto del Sol, tenía innumerables destellos plata, los cuales danzaban graciosamente con cada pisada del joven, la figura era delgada, desde donde se encontraba no podía detallar su rostro, pero sospechaba que no era desagradable.

¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI! ¡HYOTEI!

¿Era su imaginación o las voces de esa escuela se multiplicaban?

Detalló el lugar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al ver como algunos alumnos de SEIGAKU vitoreaban a HYOTEI.

_"… Increíble." _Tenían que estar bromeando.

"Je je." Alzó una ceja al notar como a su lado Fuji contenía una pequeña risa.

"Interesante." Si no fuera biológicamente imposible, podría haber visto salir humo de las orejas de Inui, producto de una sobresaturación de datos.

"Oh no, el capitán."

Oishi tenía razón de estar preocupado esta vez.

El capitán hiperventilaba de ira.

"¡HAGA ALGO! ESTE ES UN PARTIDO DE TENIS NO UN HIPÓDROMO."

A pesar de estar más que de acuerdo con su capitán, de más está decir la monumental falta de respeto que presentan los estudiantes de Hyotei… y uno que otro de Seigaku; pero esa no es la manera de hablarle a un árbitro.

Y menos al que va a estar en tu partido.

"Seigaku tranquilícese o me veré en la obligación de…"

"¡Árbitro!"

Todo el lugar quedó en un imperturbable silencio al tan sólo escuchar una voz.

¿Por qué no? La voz le pertenecía a Atobe Keigo.

No se había equivocado, el rostro del joven no era desagradable, cuando lo miras, muchas palabras se te vienen a la mente, más desagradable no está entre ellas.

El joven sonreía con cierta autosuficiencia.

"Hum." No pudo reprimirlo, reconocía ese tipo de sonrisas.

"¿Sucede algo Hyotei?" Preguntó con resignación y cansancio el árbitro.

"No mucho en realidad, sólo quería decirle que no tiene porque penitenciar a… ¿cómo te llamas?" El alumno de Hyotei miró por un momento al capitán.

"Miroku." Mencionó entre dientes el capitán, como un perro rabioso que se contiene.

Y más al ver como la sonrisa del chico se agranda, el jugador de Hyotei estaba divirtiéndose a costa de la situación.

"Miroku, árbitro no tiene porqué ser duro con él, después de todo recuerde que hay jugadores a quienes les cuesta adaptarse a la presión, por eso Hyotei se compromete a mantenerse en silencio."

Como sacados de una academia militar, todos los uniformados con chaquetas azul iceberg asintieron al unísono.

"De acuerdo, comencemos el partido, Hyotei al saque." Suspiró derrotado el árbitro.

Era algo perturbador, pero comprendía el porqué todos le hacían caso, después de todo la voz del joven a pesar de ser suave y pausada, tenía un toque autoritario e incluso glacial detrás de ese tono irónico. No sólo te insinuaba a hacer lo que decía, tenía el poder para no admitir un no por respuesta.

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba viendo a un líder en acción.

_"¿Podrá demostrar que tiene el poder para mantener esas palabras?"_

Ojos pardos siguen cada movimiento de la figura, como con un andar sinuoso se coloca detrás de la línea de saque, como su columna se curvea y sus músculos se estiran, para dar con un saque perfecto en el punto ciego del contrincante.

**14 minutos después.**

"Juego y partido Atobe Keigo de Hyotei. Siete juegos a cero. Hyotei pasa a los finales."

¡ATOBE! ¡ATOBE! ¡ATOBE!

Atobe Keigo merecía cada ovación.

Nunca había presenciado un partido más impecable, era lamentable el que no le haya visto en todo su potencial, sabía que no era una coincidencia el que todo sus lanzamientos dieran a puntos ciegos del contrincante, ni a puntos débiles, sospechaba que era producto de una técnica.

A pesar de que sólo recurrió a movimientos básicos para ganar, todos fueron realizados en completa armonía, y ninguna muestra de cansancio estuvo presente en el perfecto rostro, ni siquiera una gota de sudor o ceño fruncido.

Por eso, al momento de darse un saludo al finalizar el encuentro entre las dos escuelas, al encontrar su mirada a unos increíbles ojos grises, deseó con ansias la próxima vez en que se volvieran a ver.

Para medir los potenciales, por supuesto.

Tezuka Kunimitsu no se había percatado hasta que llegó a su habitación, en que Seigaku había quedado por fuera de los Nacionales.

What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
(1, 2, 3, 4)

La música resuena por cada rincón del lugar, el cual posee un estilo minimalista-zen, pisos de madera peligrosamente resbaladizos de por sí, sin embargo alcohol y espuma derramados sobre él ayudan a la causa; paredes de cristal, que jugaban con el set de luces de las diferentes lámparas especialmente instaladas; diferentes ambientes de relajación estratégicamente ubicados, con inusuales y cómodos sillones los cuales son utilizados por parejas, tríos y hasta quintetos, para dar y recibir cómodamente diferentes placeres.

Había enormes estatuas, incluyendo un Tótem de 12 metros de altura, el cual era bordeado por una barra la cual tiene a su disposición una carta con 34 tragos diferentes a elegir.

Apenas eran las 11:17 pm y ya la gran mayoría estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, la idea de probar 34 tragos diferentes era tentadora, sin embargo tu estómago diferirá contigo.

El lugar era una casa de dos pisos en la mejor zona de Minato, propiedad de la madre de Taki Haginosuke. Arquitecta empedernida altamente reconocida en el continente.

Sólo alguien como ella podría haber puesto una piscina en la sala/comedor de la casa… si es que se podría llamar así.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Suaves pasos fueron escuchados, hasta parar a su lado.

Le dirigió una mirada al recién llegado, de abajo hacia arriba paseó su plateada mirada, zapatos negros, pantalones negros con imperceptibles rayas verticales grisáceas, camisa blanca, usaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver una bronceada piel, cinturón con hebilla de platino con las iniciales D&G… en conclusión.

"¿Te tardaste dos horas para escoger todo un vestuario de la misma marca?… Dios si eres estúpido."

El recién llegado sólo sonrió y apoyó sus codos en el barandal, ambos estaban en el segundo piso, algo alejados de la multitud.

"Mi madre diseñó este lugar para Armin Van Buuren." Para muchas personas fuera del círculo, el comentario sonaría pretencioso.

"Prefiero a Tiesto." Mencionó el otro joven antes de tomar un sorbo de su Vodka.

"Hoy hiciste un gran espectáculo, humillaste a ese capitán por completo."

"Sólo hice lo que Tarou me pidió." Con monotonía encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una gran bocanada, todo bajo el escrutinio del pelicastaño.

"Aún así, los de la otra escuela lo hicieron bien… hasta tuvimos que usarte." El pelicastaño tomó un sorbo del trago del joven, inmediatamente arrugó el rostro.

"Taki, sólo tú harías que esa oración sonara como una orgía."

"No me des todo el crédito, el ambiente está a mi favor… ¿Lo que acaba de tomar no es sólo vodka verdad?" Preguntó Taki ligeramente aturdido y completamente aferrado al barandal.

Una perfecta sonrisa de medio lado surcó en el rostro del joven de ojos plateados.

"Al cuerpo sólo hay que darle lo que aguante Taki."

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Say if we ever meet again

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea." Mencionó un joven de cabellera rapada apenas posó sus ojos frente a una casa de dos pisos.

"A mí me parece una idea extraordinaria, hace tiempo que no iba a una fiesta."

"Pero Fuji, ¡es una fiesta del equipo contrario! ¡Qué pasa si se trata de una trampa! O peor, de una ¡BROMA PESADA!"

"Hay un 47% de que se trate de una broma pesada."

Los verdes ojos de un preocupado pelinegro se abrieron a más no poder.

"Tranquilo Oishi, otros equipos también fueron invitados." Mencionó un joven pelicastaño con una serena sonrisa.

Mientras Fuji trataba de serenar con suma paciencia a un exasperante Oishi, a la vez en que ignoraba a Inui y sus intentos de saboteo, un joven de cabello pardo observaba como un taxi doblaba la esquina y se perdía definitivamente de su campo de visión.

_"Tal vez si corro lo suficientemente rápido lo alcance._"

"La entrenadora nos recomendó que viniéramos y nos divirtiéramos."

"En realidad se lo dijo a Tezuka."

"Fuji, el chico que organiza la fiesta te invitó fue a ti… no creo que sea amable el que traigas contigo a más personas."

"Yo le pregunté si podría traer a unos amigos y dijo que mientras más es mejor."

"Hay un 72% de que haya dicho eso con doble sentido."

"Aún pienso en que no es muy tarde para regresar… ¿Qué dices Tezuka?"

El aludido centra por primera vez desde que se bajó del taxi, su atención en sus tres acompañantes, en la mirada esperanzada de Oishi, en la ceja que sobresale de las gafas de Inui y en la sonrisa de Fuji. La cual se ensancha al escuchar a Tezuka decir…

"La estación del metro más cercana queda a 9 paradas de autobús, mejor entremos y nos vamos temprano."

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

Cuz baby

Decir que estaba aburrido sería un error, en estos momentos sentía que si se descuidaba entraría en estado vegetal de lo aburrido que estaba.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su vodka. Y su rostro hizo un gracioso mohín. No, no, no, no era por el vodka, para nada, es más creía que Taki le había engañado y el vodka no era de Polonia… estaba muy suave.

Su mohín se debió a que se encontraba preocupado, ¿la razón?, era muy simple, estaba preocupado porque estaba aburrido, alguien de 13 años en un ambiente como el que tenía a la vista debería de estar demente para no estar al borde de una epilepsia. El problema es que él no era cualquier "alguien" él era Atobe Keigo, centro de atención de más fiestas de las que una viuda cuarentona disfrutando de la póliza de seguros de su difunto marido en plena Vegas podría llegar a soñar.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema? Obviamente Ore-sama sabía como divertirse, sino pregúntenle al hijo del dueño de la mitad de Mónaco.

¿Será Tokio?... ¡Nah! Es bastante Cosmopolitan y avanzada, además aquí gozaba de una libertad de la cual no había gozado en Londres... con sus necios internados.

¿La compañía?... Tampoco, Taki, Jiroh y compañía eran entretenidos. Desde que organizó la primera fiesta hace ya más de un año, se hacían a cada rato, una con una excusa más tonta que la otra.

Tal vez el problema es que quería más que solo una noche de diversión. Observó rápidamente a sus lados y sacó del bolsillo de su blazer un pequeño sobre y le echó un poco del contenido al vaso, con la mano le dio unas vueltas al vaso y observó en trance como las partículas blancas se diluían en el vodka.

Con pereza pasó su mano por su cabello, con la intención de quitar algunos flequillos, provocando que más hebras ocuparan su campo de visión, le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de volver a pasear la mirada por la fiesta que se daba lugar a sus pies.

Distraídamente observó la colosal puerta, y a cuatros chicos entrando por ella. Tres estaban hablando con el portero y otro observaba el lugar. Dicho chico se veía mayor que el resto, seguro era el hermano mayor de alguno de ellos, o el chaperón, este pensamiento le robó la primera sonrisa divertida de la noche.

"No es tu tipo."

Maldijo internamente el no poder haber reprimido el pequeño brinco que dio al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y a esa endemoniada voz tan cerca.

"Cierto, atlético, piel levemente bronceada, serio, con gafas y cabello desordenado… me dan nauseas ese tipo de hombre." No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al sentir como le tomaban por los brazos y lo giraban con una brusquedad reprimida. Encontrándose con unos castaños ojos que rayaban en lo rojizo, facciones para nada desagradables enmarcadas por sensuales mechones azulados. El sujeto en sí vestía de pantalón negro de algodón Calvin Klein, una chaqueta de dos botones negra de algodón, un cárdigan azul real de chepamira, y una camisa blanca de algodón, las tres últimas prendas de Emporio Armani, acompañado por zapatos negros de cuero de la colección de Berluti… aunque honestamente el sujeto podría verse bien pongas lo que le pongas… aunque primero muerto antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al peliazul acorralarlo contra el barandal, haciendo cada vez más escaza la cercanía entre ambos, lentamente le tomó por el mentón y le giró el rostro al lado contrario, sintiendo como la piel expuesta de su cuello era libre para percibir el aliento del otro mientras subía hasta su lóbulo. "Fíjate bien Keigo, hoy no traigo gafas."

Sentía sus mejillas arder, y aún más cuando bruscamente apartó la mano que delicadamente le sujetaba por el mentón, encontrándose no solo a esa mirada sino también a una sonrisa excitante. Pero la condición de sus mejillas se debía al más puro enojo… nada más.

Primero muerto antes que caer a los trucos de Oshitari Yuushi.

"Aléjate de mí, o van a pensar que bajé de categoría al estar cerca de una calaña como tú." Mencionó esperanzado de que su mirada mostrara desprecio, enojo, ¡o cualquier cosa!... todo menos deseo, ¡que no sentía!

"Jajaja." El peliazul rió entre dientes saboreando cada segundo, y por supuesto, la cercanía entre los labios de ambos, al punto en que a propósito saboreó sus labios con la lengua, rozando efímeramente sus labios.

Para después quitarle el cigarro y colocarlo en su boca.

Aún no entiende como ese simple acto le envió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal, lo único que pudo pensar fue en colocar sus manos en el pecho del peliazul, tratando inútilmente de hacer espacio.

"Aléjate de mí te he dicho, qué acaso tu casi metro y medio no está contigo." ¡Este sujeto le ponía los nervios de punta!

Al observar el cambio en la mirada del peliazul, supo que estaba a salvo, este dio unos pasos para atrás, no sin antes quitarle el trago y tomar un gran sorbo.

"…" Estaba empezando a notar un patrón por tomar sus cosas, sobre todo las que previamente tenía en la boca.

Recordando el contenido que tenía precisamente ese trago, se lo iba a quitar al peliazul cuando…

"¡KEI!" Otros brazos lo tomaron desprevenido, pero esta vez le rodeaban el cuello.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza holandesa, habituándose al amargo sabor y al fuerte grado de alcohol, ya había probado antes alcohol, en su casa y en reuniones familiares su abuelo le servía en pequeñas cantidades, alegando que tiene que habituarse antes de pasar vergüenza en la calle, y una vez en el año nuevo, le dio de más, haciéndole pasar una vergüenza con su madre la cual no dejaba de medirle la temperatura creyendo que tenía fiebre.

"Entonces si extrañas a Kikumaru." Escuchó la suave voz de Fuji, y lo miró de reojo vestía colores suaves y claros, su cabello brillaba con el juego de luces en cada esquina de la casa, tomaba delicadamente un trago a base de toronja, era el que hasta ahora había tomado más, mas no mostraba efecto alguno, secretamente le reconfortó la sonrisa que mostraba Syusuke ahora, no era enigmática, era de pura diversión.

"Eeee… ya me había habituado a su estilo de juego y…" Según recordaba Oishi ha estado ordenando Cubas Libres sin Ron… por lo que no se explica cómo ha estado toda la noche rojo y tartamudo, siendo el blanco perfecto de los comentarios de Fuji e Inui.

Los cuatro estaban cerca de la piscina pero a una distancia prudente, el portero les guió hasta una recepción donde una chica les preguntó que qué ambiente les gustaría y les llevó hasta donde se encontraban, en una especie de cama de madera con cuatro pilares con cortinas traslúcidas blancas… Estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar y allí varios grupos se ponían a charlar… Bastante peculiar.

Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza para así reprimir un bostezo, no quería arruinarle la noche a Fuji, pero la verdad es que se sentía fuera de lugar, siempre le habían mencionado en su cara y a sus espaldas, que actuaba de una manera muy diferente a los de su edad… pero qué podía hacer él, el era así, y dudaba que alguien cambiara su manera de actuar, los demás jóvenes le incomodaban con sus comentarios vacíos y fútiles.

Tal vez y como le dijo su abuelo a su madre: "Ese chico sólo necesita conseguirse a quien le dé su buena dosis de pasión."

Una sonrisa trató de surcar su rostro sin éxito… dudaba que esa fuera la solución. Hasta ahora el tenis ha sido la única autora de pasión de su vida y aún así…

Como guiado por una fuerza, dirigió su mirada hasta un grupo de personas que bailaban no lejos de donde se encontraba, hasta que lo vio… Y todo pensamiento de decadencia desapareció de la faz de su mente.

Las luces a su alrededor bordeaban su silueta, vestía una chaqueta de dos botones negra de algodón y una corbata de seda del mismo color Dior, una camisa de algodón color crema de Neil Barret y pantalones negros de algodón Prada junto a zapatos de cuero Moreshi.

Tenía la chaqueta desabrochada, la corbata ligeramente suelta y tres botones de la camisa desabotonados, dejando a la luz tersa piel hechizantemente pálida, hechizo producido por la fina capa de sudor que le hacía brillar la piel; su cabello lo tenía ligeramente despeinado, con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, producto del constante movimiento debido al baile. La constante ilusión del brillo plateado de sus hebras era hipnotizante.

Bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica, con movimientos enérgicos, y a la par de su pareja de baile… un chico de cabellos avellanas rizados, el cual tenía una sonrisa enorme en su infantil rostro, sonrisa que está por demás comprensible, el peliavellana le rodeaba la cintura cuando el ritmo se hacía lento acercando sus cuerpos hasta hacer nulo el espacio entre ellos, y cuando se aceleraba brincaba haciendo que se rozaran las narices.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza, sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, como sus manos sudaban y su respiración se le hacía imposible por la nariz.

En un mismo día se encontró con el mismo chico… Atobe Keigo.

Al cual sólo le bastó un instante para ganar su interés, 14 minutos para ganar su respeto y una mirada un sentimiento.

"¿Tezuka?" No fue la suave voz, sino el ligero toque en su hombro el que lo regresó a la realidad.

"Vamos a bailar." No era una pregunta, no cuando Syusuke Fuji le mostraba al mundo sus enormes ojos azul cielo.

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

No se sentía bien.

Tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza… que sólo empeoraba cada segundo por culpa de esa ensordecedora música, tenía un frío calándole los huesos y al mismo tiempo su piel le quemaba, no podía enfocar la vista, y sentía que el piso se movía.

Iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Gracias a todos los seres celestiales que Jiroh se quedó dormido y Kabaji se lo llevó, en estos momentos necesitaba irse de ese endemoniado lugar, se había alejado del grupo por el ruido que hacían Shishido y Gakuto… eran como un par de mandrágoras ebrias.

_"Me voy de aquí."_

Con pasos cansinos se recostó con un sonoro golpe en una pared, y de su bolsillo sacó su Smartphone, los leves temblores ocasionaron que se le cayera, deslizándose unos metros por la espuma en el suelo.

Su plateada mirada aún no había localizado el tan preciado pedazo de plástico cuando…

CRACK.

_"Genial, este ni me duró cuatro días."_

"Vaya, vaya pero miren quien se digno a aparecerse entre los mortales." A pesar de que sus sentidos fallaban, pudo escuchar la molesta voz, que era como dagas para su cabeza, provocando que su rostro reflejara molestia, causando que el otro chico frunciera el ceño indignado.

"No deberías estar solo en un lugar público… podrían lastimarte."

Pudo percatarse que el chico se acercó, más aún para él era sólo una silueta de un chico sin nombre, sus facciones le eran difusas e irreconocibles.

"¿Quién… eres?" Tal vez no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho.

"¡MALDITO NIÑO!" Con una furia incontenible el otro chico le propinó un golpe en su estómago.

"Ah!" Enseguida se mordió el labio con fuerza, ese golpe en verdad le dolió, por reflejo se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida, mientras que la otra no se despegaba de la pared en busca de apoyo.

Aún no había asimilado bien el golpe cuando lo halaron por el cabello y pudo sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro.

Estaba en problemas, su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y el otro chico le dedicaba una rabia que parecía no tener fin… pero lo que más le asustaba era que a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, aún no reconocía el rostro… ya lo podía ver, pero no sabía quién era, sino hacía algo pronto…

"Te crees la gran cosa pero en realidad sólo eres un niño que los demás le hacen caso sólo por el dinero de tu padre… Estoy seguro que el partido de hoy estaba comprado y la humillación de hoy me las voy a cobrar a golpes… ¿entendiste?... voy a tomar ese frágil rostro que tienes y te lo voy a dejar irreconocible."

"¿_Partido de hoy?" _Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando le sujetaron por el cuello y de un solo empujón lo mandaron contra la pared.

Sus grises ojos se abrieron grandes de la impresión por el impacto, sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó al suelo como un muñeco sin vida.

No tenía miedo, serían sólo unos golpes, cuando el maldito cabrón se cansara se tomaría unas píldoras y asunto arreglado.

If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

Al sujeto apreciar la falta de movimiento del ojigris, sonrió maniáticamente y le propinó una fuerte patada, con tal fuerza que volvió a golpearse contra la pared, no satisfecho, le iba a propinar otra patada…

"Deténgase en este instante Miroku-san." Una grave voz se escuchó a espaldas del sujeto, el cual molesto giró el cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con nadie más que el As de segundo año de Seigaku, escuela de la que el mismo es capitán… situación absurda para su punto de vista. Sin embargo algo en la mirada y postura del pelipardo le parecía escalofriante.

"Si mal no recuerdo soy tu Senpai, y te ordeno que te esfumes."

Por otra parte, Tezuka nunca había estado tan molesto en toda su vida, se encontraba buscando los sanitarios cuando apreció la escena de lejos, y mientras más se acercaba un gran sentimiento de rabia e ira iba en aumento, nunca le había profesado admiración a su reciente capitán, y en comparación a Yamato-senpai este tal Miroku quedaba en ridículo, pero esto era demasiado, Miroku fue uno de los que estaba presente ese día en las canchas… cuando le golpearon el brazo, él fue uno de los que se cagó de la risa, pero ni en ese momento había estado tan molesto.

Por eso, cuando vio que Miroku se voltea para volver a propinarle una patada al ojigris, rápidamente lo toma del hombro y con su otro puño literalmente le parte la nariz en dos, el sujeto cayó al suelo.

"¡AHHH! ¡MALDITO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESTA ME LAS PAGAS CARAJITO DEL COÑO!" El sujeto seguía gritando obscenidades mientras se alejaba con paso titubeante y llamando la atención… debido al río de sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

Unos segundos pasaron en los que su adrenalina cayó en picada y su respiración se volvía regular, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había agredido a un superior y capitán del club de tenis… acaba de firmar su pase de salida.

"_Qué he hecho." _Sus facciones se agravaron mientras recogía sus gafas que se cayeron por el golpe, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Atobe Keigo… y allí lo supo.

Había tirado a la borda sus sueños por un desconocido.

Suspiró con pesar, y con indecisión le tocó el hombro al joven, el cual aún en la inconsciencia hizo un gracioso mohín.

"…" Esta vez lo zarandeó levemente.

"¡Ah! Mi… es… tómago." Le costó bastante escuchar las palabras que dijo el ojigris, el cual mientras intentaba incorporarse aún se encontraba en la semi-inconsciencia, fue cuando el chico estaba apoyado en sus rodillas cuando se percató de la mano ajena en su hombro…

Presa de algo que el ojigris jamás admitiría tener, miedo, con un movimiento brusco apartó la mano ajena.

El pelipardo no se ofendió, al contrario, su pecho se encogió al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos grises y detallar las pupilas dilatadas y desorientadas, sin embargo se levantó y le dio su espacio. Observó atentamente como el otro joven se levantaba con extrema lentitud… estaba lastimado.

Inconscientemente su ceño se frunció, tal vez fue demasiado indulgente con Miroku.

"Gracias… por despertarme, no te conozco, pero si quieres divulgar la noticia, déjame informarte que no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esa información, así que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca."

Tezuka quedó mudo e inmóvil unos segundos de asombro, por el cambio tan radical de actitud, parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse lo sucedido, cuando volvió a ser consciente de la situación, no encontró al joven apoyado en la pared, preocupado miró en varias direcciones y lo halló dirigiéndose a la barra que bordeaba al enorme Tótem.

Si bien podía dejar el asunto en el olvido y reencontrarse con Fuji y los demás, después de todo ya había arruinado su estadía en Seigaku por culpa de ese desconocido, además que su instinto le decía que ese chico sólo le traería problemas, ó podía observarlo y estar atento… No podría ni podrá olvidar esa mirada perdida presa del pánico… quién sabe cuántos bastardos como Miroku habrá por allí.

No, no podía dejarlo.

¡If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

_"Que vergüenza con ese desconocido_". Sus pálidas mejillas tenían un llamativo tono carmín producto de las emociones encontradas. Movió levemente la cabeza para olvidarse del asunto. Si había un Dios observándolo, esperaba que tuviera misericordia y no volviera a cruzarlo con ese joven.

Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, sobretodo el estómago, la espalda y la cabeza, y para colmo de males aún sufría los ligeros escalofríos al igual que la fiebre interna. Con lentitud llega a la barra, y un suspiro de satisfacción se escapa de sus labios al finalmente sentarse en una cómoda butaca.

A los pocos segundos una despampanante bartender se le acerca con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Se le ofrece algo Atobe-kun?"

"Por favor, comunícate con Taki, y dile que yo ya me fui a los Roppongi Hills, que le diga a Kabaji que no se preocupe por mi… Y dame un Green Demon (2)."

"Enseguida."

Mientras espera por su bebida, escucha como alguien se sienta a su lado, le resta importancia al asunto, pero cuando la persona ordena una cerveza, su voz le causa curiosidad.

Y para su sorpresa el joven le estaba mirando… su vista aún estaba bastante distorsionada, pero era el chico que lo despertó… se parecía bastante a Yuushi… será que…

_"Por favor, que no sea." _"… ¿Yuushi?" El día en que le llegara a deber un favor a Oshitari Yuushi, ese mismo día huiría del país.

"No, mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu." Aunque no arrastraba las palabras como el Tensai, la grave voz le causaba dudas, así que acerca un poco su rostro al del otro joven para poder verlo mejor, y se encuentra con una tez un poco más clara, facciones más serias, el cabello más corto, pardo y con imperceptibles destellos dorados, unas gafas más sofisticadas, la inexistencia de una enervante sonrisa y una mirada avellana mucho más profunda.

El resultado le ocasionó una enorme sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. "No, no eres Yuushi."

Cuando vuelve a centrar su atención en el pelipardo, se encuentra con un rostro levemente sonrosado… tal vez lo incomodó con su cercanía, por lo que con una sonrisa nerviosa se aleja.

"Atobe-kun, ya hablé con Taki-kun, disfrute de su bebida."

"Gracias." Iba a darle un buen sorbo a su bebida cuando ¿Tezuka? Le dirige la palabra.

"No deberías tomar eso, deberías ir a un médico, puedes tener una contusión."

No quería ser grosero, y por eso evita girar los ojos, pero no pudo reprimir un gracioso mohín en la nariz. "Con todo respeto, estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún hospital."

"Si no quiere ir solo le puedo acompañar."

Ya sabía por donde iba la cosa… Por lo que **comprendiendo **la situación alza una ceja, causándole cierto nerviosismo al pelipardo.

"Sería como un muestra de disculpa." Aclara este.

El ojigris parpadea varias veces en confusión… _"De qué se tiene que disculpar este sujeto… Ore-sama necesita chequearse la memoria de rostros."_

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, el ojipardo baja la mirada y bastante serio le menciona.

"Una disculpa en nombre de Seigaku."

"_Ahh… seguro es hermano de uno de los que jugó hoy… pero por qué se tienen que disculpar los de Seigaku."_

Uniendo los puntos el ojigris llega a una conclusión. "… Ese sujeto… el que me golpeó… es de Seigaku." Susurra con cierto pesar.

No será ni la primera ni la última persona que reacciona así ante la derrota, ya está acostumbrado a que siempre piensen que compró el juego… Fue un tonto al pensar en que fuera de Hyotei sería diferente.

De su mirada gris resaltan destellos azules, mientras está perdido en recuerdos… nada agradables.

Hasta que una mano sobre la suya lo regresa al ahora, sube la mirada y se encuentra con la profunda mirada de Tezuka, su simple tacto lo reconforta, y le quita el frío en esa área. Al sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, el agarre se afirma.

"El sujeto que te lastimó, se llama Miroku, es contra quien jugaste hoy… es el capitán."

No puede evitar sorprenderse un poco… pero era cierto… ahora lo recordaba el era el capitán y…

"¡TÚ ERES EL CHICO LESIÓN!" Vaya que se le había pasado, pero es que sin el uniforme se veía muy mayor, más maduro… y mucho mejor.

Ahora era el turno del pelipardo de estar avergonzado.

"Jejeje lo siento, pero es que en tu partido me di cuenta que tardaste en ganar por tu lesión."

"Có…cómo…" La cara del pelipardo era un poema.

"Soy perceptivo, pero tranquilo no creo que nadie a parte del entrenador se halla dado cuenta, no me meto en asuntos que no me incumben, así que tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." No pudo evitar giñarle un ojo para ver su divertida reacción.

"…"

Su plateada mirada observa como de un sorbo se acaba la cerveza y su mirada se agrava, lo más probable es que este joven también tenga sus propios demonios que afrontar, por lo que le coloca su otra mano encima de la de él.

Lo más probable es que el contraste de temperatura haya ocasionado esa corriente eléctrica.

-  
If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away

"¡POR NUESTROS QUERIDOS CAPITANES!... porque un día terminen encerrados en un cueva con hambrientos Mayas."

"Salud."

En eso chocaron las bebidas, había dejado la cerveza por un vino argentino del 97 que le recomendó Atobe… no fue precisamente su más sabia decisión, ya que sin los efectos del vino, jamás le hubiera contado lo que en verdad le sucedió el día en que le lastimaron el brazo… o tal vez sí, de todas formas desahogarse con un desconocido siempre es más fácil… aunque no quería que Atobe fuera un desconocido.

"Lo que me hace soportar a esos miserables es el saber que tienen sus días de reinado contados."

"Yo me convertiré en el Pilar de Seigaku, y llevaré al equipo a los Nacionales... pero Atobe, a ti ninguna promesa te ata, tú te puedes ir del país, por qué no lo has hecho."

"Porque sin mí, la atención de los superiores caerá en otra persona, y de sólo pensar en que pueden llegar a lastimar a Jiroh o a Taki… o hasta a Gakuto… no me lo perdonaría."

Observándolo de perfil, llega a una conclusión.

Entre ellos había tantas diferencias pero tantas similitudes a la vez, personalidades y formas de actuar diferentes, pero con pensamientos y situaciones similares, la unión de ambos, era como la afirmación del lenguaje de la polaridad.

"Tezuka… ¿qué te sucedió en la otra mano?"

Sale de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Atobe, fija en la mano con la que tomaba la copa.

No se había dado cuenta pero tenía sangre coagulada en los nudillos… seguro producto del golpe que le propinó a Miroku.

"Nada, sólo un accidente en el sanitario con una puerta."

"No me mientas... ¿Te peleaste con alguien?... ¿Te golpeó alguien de Hyotei?"

_"No exageraba con lo de perceptivo." _"No, al contrario… es…"

Nuevamente, Atobe unió puntos y sus ojos se agrandaron, haciendo más notable sus pupilas dilatadas.

"Tú detuviste al tal Miroku."

"…"

"No… no sé qué decir… gracias, en verdad."

Esos hermosos ojos desorientados, cubiertos de cromo líquido con destellos azules estaban a sólo centímetros de su rostro, en ese momento el aire se hizo extremadamente pesado, y la conmoción alrededor de la barra pasó a segundo plano, no sabía qué decir sólo la verdad…

"Lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces lo pidas." Nervioso e incómodo por tal confesión tomó unos mechones de cabellos negro-azulado del ojigris y los colocó detrás de la oreja, segundos después estos volvieron a donde estaban, causándole gracia a ambos.

"Tezuka."

"¿Hm?"

"Gracias."

Seguidamente sintió suaves y fríos labios en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

-  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

En verdad quería bailar con el enigmático chico, por lo que omitiendo las protestas de su cuerpo, se dirigió a la pista de baile.

La canción le encantaba, intuía que bailar no estaba entre los fuertes de Tezuka, pero eso no importaba, solo quería pasarla bien.

Le causó mucha gracia el que Tezuka no sabía donde colocar sus manos, por lo que apiadándose, lo guió y las colocó en su cintura, mientras él rodeaba el cuello del pelipardo, la cercanía le hacía olvidar los constantes escalofríos de su cuerpo, y al encontrar la mirada parda y profunda de su pareja de baile, una seguridad lo embargó, provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran… nunca lo habían visto de esa manera.

Su piel rogaba por sentir una fuente de calor, mientras que su cuerpo ardía de deseo, quería estar con ese chico, quería que ese chico le besara hasta decir basta, que pasara la noche con el… y nunca le dejara escapar.

Por todas esas sensaciones y más, cuando sintió las yemas ajenas rozar sus labios, dejó de pensar y se dejó besar.

Con sus pensamientos tirados por la borda, dejó que su cuerpo se guiara por la música, acercó su cuerpo al contrario, al punto en crear un sugestivo roce que sólo originó un mar de suspiros por parte de ambos. Una de sus manos se dedicó a mimar el cabello pardo, mientras que la otra le ayuda en apoyarse.

Siente como una mano sube por su espalda y baja tortuosamente hasta llegar a la base de esta, mientras que la otra se queda reposando en su cadera, una de las piernas contrarias estaba entre las suyas aumentando la fricción.

Los espasmos aun persistían… necesitaba tenerlo más cerca; por lo que subió su pierna, flexionándola, Tezuka no perdió tiempo y le acarició el muslo, esta vez sin tanta parsimonia.

Los besos parecían no tener fin, y tampoco límites, era una batalla perdida, después de esperar tanto para probarse, era un homicidio el separarlos.

Fue cuando ambas piernas rodeaban las caderas del pelipardo, cuando por fin pudo alcanzar las gafas de este y con una sonrisa cínica las tiró a sus espaldas… importándole muy poco el destino del molesto objeto, por lo que decidió dedicarse a acariciar los suaves cabellos.

La posición en la que estaban no dejaba espacio para la imaginación.

El agarre fuerte y abrasador del ojipardo le permitía estar a total merced de este, y en estos momentos no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el mudo en donde quisiera estar.

Tan concentrado estaba en responder el demandante beso, que fue demasiado tarde para cuando de su cuerpo se extinguía toda fuerza, y tuvo que apoyar su frente en el hombro del ojipardo.

Su cabeza era un caos, y en su estómago y espalda aún sentía las punzadas de los golpes.

"Tezuka…"

"Tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro."

-  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Estaba sumamente preocupado y molesto consigo mismo, debió haber insistido en que fueran a un hospital, tal vez no tenía una contusión, pero tampoco era para que le dejara seguir tomando… Y mucho menos hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Atobe ardía en fiebre, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo tenía ligeros temblores, toda la noche tuvo las pupilas dilatadas… no estaba para nada bien, sin contar los golpes que recibió.

Nunca fue amante de las fiestas, pero con solo ver el estado del ojigris, le era más que suficiente para resaltar su punto. Lo llevaba en su espalda, de esa manera su cabeza reposaba en su hombro… además que se cercioraba del compás de su respiración.

Había salido por la puerta de atrás, lo último que quería era encontrarse con gente de Hyotei, no se quería ni imaginar lo que le harían por llevar a cuestas a nadie más que a Atobe Keigo, inconsciente.

Ya estaba cerca de uno de los taxis parados frente a la casa… muy considerado gesto de parte del anfitrión, cuando…

Si no fuera porque estaba fuera de su carácter, hubiera maldecido, justo afuera se encontraban Fuji, Oishi e Inui, junto al chico que había invitado a Fuji, y otros dos que si bien recordaba, eran titulares de Hyotei, uno de cabello azul profundo y otro de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

No se podía acercar sin ser visto, por lo que tuvo que esperar, desde donde estaba podía a preciar a un Oishi marcando a cada rato un número en el celular, presentía que lo estaba llamando a él, pero no podía atender en estos momentos, por lo menos tenía el celular en silencio y no iba a llamar la atención, Inui estaba mirando los alrededores mientras le decía unas palabras a Oishi, el cual no paraba de marcar y tampoco de caminar en círculos… por otro lado Fuji tenía un aura atemorizante a su alrededor, tenía los ojos abiertos y la eterna sonrisa había desaparecido.

Espero unos minutos más, hasta que el chico de largo cabello castaño alzó los brazos al cielo y el resto se le quedó mirando, el anfitrión le dijo unas palabras a Oishi y les abrió la puerta del taxi, Oishi no mostraba la más mínima señal de querer montarse, pero Fuji, sin despedirse de nadie se montó en el puesto del frente y cerró la puerta de un portazo, fue Inui quien se despidió y metió de un empujón a Oishi dentro del taxi.

Los otros tres de Hyotei observaron como el taxi se perdía en la esquina, para seguidamente subirse a un Rolls Royce, bueno, el de largo cabello se montó en seguida, el de cabellos azules volteó a ambos lados y miraba con cierta preocupación la casa, fue el anfitrión quien le dijo unas palabras antes de también entrar.

Otros minutos más, y finalmente el peliazul se montó.

No perdió la oportunidad de que la mayoría de los que quedaban estaban al borde de un colapso y llamó a un taxi.

El taxista debió ver al joven en su espalda y en seguida le hizo el favor de abrir la puerta, con sumo cuidado colocó a Atobe dentro del taxi para seguidamente montarse, después de darle la dirección de su casa al taxista que lo miraba extraño, acomodó al joven en su regazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para proporcionarle calor.

Estaba agotado, no podía creer todo lo que le había sucedido en una noche, por primera vez va a una fiesta de este tipo, por primera vez toma tantas cantidades de alcohol, por primera vez golpea a un superior, por primera vez baila con alguien de su mismo sexo, por primera vez se besa con alguien de su mismo sexo… y por primera vez le gusta alguien de esta manera.

Baja la mirada y sonríe al ver el apacible rostro del hermoso joven que tenía en sus brazos, no se arrepentía de haberse metido en tantos problemas, ya que no quería ni pensar de lo que le hubiera pasado a Keigo si no hubiese detenido a Miroku.

Con un imperceptible beso, más bien roce, en la frente de su preciada posesión, cierra los ojos y descansa unos minutos, la distancia hasta su casa era bastante larga.

-  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Ya casi llegando a su casa, el ojigris **despertó**, más bien semi-despertó, aún estaba más en el mundo de Morfeo que en el de los mortales, por lo que se movía por pura inercia, como una dócil marioneta, aunque le dijo varias palabras reconfortantes para no alterarlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa, le pagó al taxista y con sumo cuidado guió a Keigo por el patio de atrás, abrió la puerta y guió a Keigo hasta su cuarto en penumbras.

Rápidamente le dejó solo, buscó unas medicinas para la fiebre, un spray que utiliza para aminorar el dolor muscular, una toalla, un vaso con agua y un recipiente con agua fría, sin contar que el mismo también tomó unas medicinas para la resaca.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto, casi se le caen todas las cosas, en su cama dormitaba el ser que a sus ojos era naturalmente hermoso, la luna entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en su silueta, dándole vida propia a los reflejos plata de su cabello y a la aterciopelada piel, sus puntas rozaban los entreabiertos labios, causándole un vaivén a los mechones, ya que respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca, estaba sonrosado por la fiebre y en ocasiones murmuraba palabras en otro idioma… uno que no reconocía.

"…να με βοηθήσει τη μητέρα (3)."

Con sumo cuidado toma una almohada y se la coloca al durmiente, permitiéndole levantar su cabeza con sutileza y ayudarlo a tomarse las pastillas para la fiebre, con las manos algo nerviosas le retira lentamente las prendas de vestir, dejándolo en bóxers, trataba, pero fallando olímpicamente en el intento, de no observar los alargados músculos del ojigris, de no detallar la fina cintura, las largas piernas, lo suave de su piel al tacto…

Movió la cabeza para despejarse de ese tipo de pensamientos, no era el momento, además cuando vio el hematoma en el lado izquierdo del abdomen y el tamaño del otro moretón en la espalda, sintió como un malestar le inundaba.

Si Miroku se atrevía a tan siquiera hacer alusión del sencillos uno de Hyotei, juraba que apenas pusiera un pie fuera de Seigaku le partiría los dientes para que no volviera a hablar en su vida. Le roció el spray, al parecer no le gustó el olor ya que arrugó la nariz y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Cuando las miradas se encontraron, fue imposible no enrojecer, cómo le explicaba a Keigo que lo había llevado hasta su casa y se encontraba sólo en bóxers.

Mientras, el ojigris parpadea varias veces con la mirada en un punto detrás de Tezuka, para simplemente ladear un poco el rostro, una acción aunque adorable, demostraba que no estaba consciente.

Antes de que volviera a la consciencia y malinterpretara la situación, le colocó una de sus pijamas, las cuales le quedaban un poco largas.

Lo recuesta nuevamente y le coloca en la frente la toalla con agua fría, para finalmente arroparlo con cuatro cobijas. Todo bajo la perdida mirada del ojigris que simplemente se deja guiar.

Había algo que no cuadraba en la mente de Tezuka, si bien el no era un experto en el tema, pero la reciente actitud de Keigo no es la actitud de alguien ebrio, ni la de alguien que ha sido golpeado… era sumamente extraña… como si…

Como si estuviera bajo los efectos de…

"Te…zuka."

Comete el error de no terminar la línea de pensamientos y centra su atención en el joven y se le acerca, sentándose a orillas de la cama, para terminar acariciándole suavemente los cabellos.

"Descansa, estás a salvo, estás conmigo."

"…Frío."

"Te traeré otra manta." Ya se iba a levantar, cuando lo sujetan débilmente por la manga.

"No… quédate."

El contraste de voz entre la primera vez que lo oyó hablar esa misma mañana en las canchas… hasta ahora era enorme, pero para él, era monumentalmente más difícil rechazar esta.

Y no lo hizo, apagó las luces, se quitó los zapatos y aunque iba a desfallecer de calor entre tanto abrigo, al rodear el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos… toda incomodidad y pensamiento desapareció.

Le tomó por sorpresa el beso que le dio Keigo antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y así dormirse finalmente.

Apreciando como la luna juega con las hebras del joven, se da cuenta que este chico no solo le trajo problemas… le trajo pasión.

Y ya habiéndola encontrado no la iba a perder.

Así tenga que pelear por ella en la mañana cuando su padre lo vea y levante sospechas, o el lunes cuando vea a Miroku en la escuela.

Ni Keigo ni él eran ya unos desconocidos… ya tenían un anécdota juntos, no se conocían del todo, había mucho más de lo que no conocía de Keigo… pero para eso hay un mañana.

Le da un beso antes de él también rendirse a Morfeo.

"_Que esto no haya sido un sueño."_

Porque cambiaba cualquier año de su vida, por este día.

(1) Esa medida no es oficial, es pura especulación mía, ya que no hay información de cuanto medía anteriormente, sin embargo en tercer año mide 1,78 cm.

(2) Preparación.

1 Medida de Vodka.  
1 Medida de Ron Claro.  
1 Medida de Licor de Melón.  
Limonada.

Vierta el Vodka, el Ron y el Licor de Melón en la coctelera con hielo picado. Agite bien y cuele sobre una copa de cóctel con hielo. Complete con limonada fría.

(3) "Ayuda madre." En griego.

Honestamente, admito que me extralimite con los personajes pero "cheating, drinking, drugs, it's all fair game."

Y al haber colocado el sentimiento de envidia en la trama, por parte de los capitanes, era obvio que iban a existir escenas muy tensas.

En sí la trama es muy tensa, ya que tanto Tezuka como Atobe estaban inconformes con sus vidas y es cuando se juntan, en que hayan una vía de escape, y es así como empieza su relación… No es precisamente un comienzo muy práctico ni romántico, pero es que tampoco los veo en ese papel.

Y recuerden que es un anexo al fic LoveGames, y en el ya su relación esta marchita, en sí la relación está llena de dramas y dificultades y como jóvenes e ingenuos que son, es muy común el que sean optimistas y piensen que han encontrado al amor de su vida a esa edad, cuando para los demás es obvio que esa relación no va a funcionar, o al menos va a tener demasiados obstáculos.

Creo que fui demasiado obvia con los hints de otras parejas, la Strongest y la Arrogant… sobretodo con la Arrogant; pero nuevamente en el otro fic, ya Tezuka ha dejado a Atobe y se ha ido con Fuji, mientras que Oshitari aún está en la negación de tener sentimientos más allá de lo superficial por Atobe.

Otro punto que quería aclarar es que sí… Atobe tiene serios problemas, el sobre contenía drogas, sin embargo el no comercializa ni es narcotraficante ni nada por el estilo, es sólo un cliente, cómo las consigue… No es en la escuela, la obtiene del extranjero, el no se arriesgaría a que lo atraparan en el acto en Japón, bajo la vigilancia de su padre.

Pienso en un futuro escribir un lemon sobre esta pareja, lo pensaba hacer en este one shot, pero Atobe iba a parecer demasiado… slut, por así decirlo… si es que ya no parece, en fin… ¡Nos leemos!

Canción: If we ever meet again. Timbaland feat Katy Perry.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


End file.
